


komahina fluff

by p1ssb0y



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1ssb0y/pseuds/p1ssb0y
Summary: ive never published fanfiction before, i hope you enjoy!! :')
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	komahina fluff

I remember how the atmosphere changed whenever you walked into the trial room. You were our savior, our protagonist, some say. And I considered the antagonist. While I tried my best to help you and bring enjoyment to your despair filled world, my self-destructive tendencies got the best of me. I always felt that I had to change how I act when around others. but when you talk to me alone, I feel like I can open up to you. you actively seek to help me while everyone else turns a blind eye. I know I talk too much sometimes while in your company, but that's only because you're the only one who seems to listen. this seems pretty out there, but I am sure that I am in love with you. you're the one who calms me down, the one who listens, and the one who keeps me safe. now, with a murderer on the loose, that determined glare in your eyes has returned. I would kill to see that expression forever. you're the only man I've ever met who truly makes me feel loved.   
breaking the silence and interrupting my thoughts, you began to review the evidence we had collected. you were so gentle and caring, even towards your suspects. it might be irrational, but I enjoyed messing with the crime scenes, turning your attention to me. outside of the trials, you always came to my cottage and checked up on me. you allowed me to open up to you and tell you how I truly feel. well, the only thing I've never told you about is how much I enjoy being by your side. I crave your attention, even if it was just a quick glance my way.   
the trial speeds by in a flash. while it was saddening, it exposed the ones who fell victim to despair. I pushed myself away from the wooden podium I had been leaning on. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder blade, and I turned around to see Chiaki staring back at me. she looked tired but still managed a smile.  
"Are you alright, Nagito? It's been a while since the trial was over... I stayed here to make sure you made it out ok. Hajime was here with me for a bit, but he eventually left to talk to discuss something with Sonia... he told me to stay here."  
"ah, Hajime was worried? there's no need to worry about me! I always get through whatever is happening, huh?"  
I lowered my hand to rest on her head, her hair concealed by her hoodie. she yawned, breaking eye contact.  
"Can we leave already? it's quite obvious I'm tired, and I assume the same goes for you."  
"I apologize for inconveniencing you, Chiaki! whatever makes you happy."  
she grumbled in response, and turned towards the exit, leaving me alone in the trial room. before following Chiaki out, I took a quick glance around. it was quite peaceful without the continuous threat of dying. the portraits of past students forever staring towards their successors painted over with their blood. while they might be dead, they are memorialized here, in our special little courtroom. I reach out my hand to touch one of the portraits, but before I could, a hand pulled away mine. I turned around to face the person the hand belonged to, expecting it to be Chiaki, but instead, I was face to face with Hajime. he must have noticed how surprised I was because his grip on my hand loosened.  
"Sorry for scaring you. Do you know where Chiaki went?"  
"she probably went back to her cottage to rest."  
"you should do the same. I'm not sure how long we're allowed in here."  
"ah, don't worry about me! I've stayed here for longer."  
"I can tell..."  
Hajime's voice trailed off, his eyes shifting to below mine, presumably looking at the heavy bags that were from the lack of sleep I had been experiencing ever since we stepped foot on this island. his hand reached up to caress my cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I lean into his hand and closing my eyes, feeling the warmth of his palm against my cold face. he chuckled, pulling his hand away and grasping mine. my eyes shot open, look at him, down to our now interlocked hands, and back up.  
"c'mon, you can sleep at my cottage tonight. but just tonight, ok?"  
I nod in response, letting him lead me back to his cottage.  
even if he never looks at me the same way I do, I'll still love him with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo!! i hope you enjoyed even though its just a short oneshot,, if this gets attention ill start writing more often and might even upload a short story ive been working on with my own characters and plot!!


End file.
